The Greatest Gift
by Becky Smith
Summary: A new girl comes to Sunnydale. Is she sent to help Buffy? - Lengthy, but vey good -
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: 

Glory was defeated without Dawn, or Buffy being killed. Spike defeated Doc so the portal was never opened. Joyce is still dead, Riley is gone, Dawn is still the key but Buffy doesn't see any danger in that anymore. Xander and Anya's wedding plans are still in effect, and Tara and Willow live in an apartment together. That should give you the guidelines of how my story is set up. Thank you and enjoy.

  
  
  


-ch. 1-

  


Buffy: " Dawn if you don't hurry up, you're gonna be late for school. Again."

  


Buffy sighed as she waited on her younger sister to descend from her bedroom. 

  


Dawn: " I'm almost ready!" *mumbles* " Gosh, keep your pants on." 

  


Buffy: * squints * " What did you say? " 

  


Dawn: " Nothing! " 

  


Finally Dawn came running down the stairs twisting her hair into a pony tail.

Buffy looked at her, her clothes were totally unmatched and she could tell Dawn had tried to put on extra make this morning to cover a zit that was clearly showing. 

  


Dawn: " Well, are we leaving or not ? "

  


Buffy: * smiles and rolls eyes * - " Get in the car."

  


On the way to school, Dawn is constantly flipping through the stations on the radio. She explains to Buffy, that it's so uncool to listen to just one station. You never know when you might miss something important. Buffy only laughs at this and continues her driving. 

After dropping Dawn off at school, Buffy heads to the Magic Box to see Tara and Willow. Giles is out of town for the week. He didn't give a full reason, other than he needed some time away. 

  


Tara: " Willow, Anya isn't going to like you messing around behind the counter."

  


Willow: " Relax Tara," * giggles * " She'll never know anything about it." 

  


Anya: " About what ? "

  


Tara and Willow are both startled, neither knowing that Anya was nearby. 

  


Willow: * stuttering * " Ugh, nothing... I was... Well, see the thing is..."

  


Tara: * covering for willow * " We were planning to surprise you."

  


Anya: * confused * " Surprise me? " 

  


Tare: " Yes. Willow and I are working on a spell." 

  


Anya: " What kind of spell? " 

  


Willow * finally grasping the plan * " It's a surprise! " * smiles * 

  


Anya: * raises eyebrow * " Right."

  


About this time Buffy walks through the door of the Magic Box. This gives Willow the perfect chance to hide the book she was looking through. 

  


Buffy: " Hey, guys." 

  


All: " Hey." 

  


Willow: * bringing up a quick subject * " Get Dawn off to school okay? "

  


Buffy: " Oh... yea. Well at first I thought she was going to be late, as always, but I got her there just in time." 

  


Anya: " It's really a shame you have to drive her now, just to make sure she actually goes."

  


Buffy is a bit hurt by this remark, but tries not to show it. Tara and Willow exchange glances, neither knowing how to cover for Anya's rude, yet true comment. 

  


Buffy: " So, anything new today? Any big bad's or Beasties? "

Tara: " No. Not yet anyway." 

  


Anya looks up at the clock, 8:30 am. This is the time Xander usually stops by before he heads off to work. Within seconds the bell above the Magic Box door rings. As always Anya timed Xander perfectly. 

  


Xander: " Hey, it's the scoobies! What's up gang? "

  


Anya: * brightly * " Tara and Willow have a surprise for me." 

  


Xander: * smiles * " Is that so ? "

  


Anya: " Yes, but I can't tell you what it is, because I don't know what it is." 

  


Buffy: * unable to resist * " Hence the meaning of surprise." 

  


Willow becomes nervous, luckily a costumer peers through the window, and casually makes her way into the Magic box. She's a young gal. Around the age of 17. She has brownish-blonde hair, and close to the same size of Buffy. From a distance one may even mistake her as being Buffy. She doesn't look like she interested in buying anything. Rather she looks lost, and uncertain. 

  


Anya: * smells money * " Welcome to the Magic Box! "

  


The young girl only smiles at Anya. She casts a look at Xander, who feels the need to explain. 

  


Xander : * wipes of hand and extends to young girl * " Hi. Xander Harris." 

  


The girl accepts and returns Xander's handshake.

  


Young girl: " Alexis Brooks." 

  


Xander: " Pleasure to meet ya. Can we help you with anything? "

  


Anya: * cuts in front of Xander * " Yes, buy things! "

  


Alexis smiles again at Anya. By now she has figured out that she isn't the brightest crayon in the box. But there is something about here that seems rather sweet. 

  


Alexis: " Actually, I'm new in town. And, I was kinda wondering if perhaps I could get a job here ? "

  


Anya: " A job? .... You want a job ? "

  


Buffy steps up to explain. 

  


Buffy: " Um.. Giles is out of town right now, but if you could come back sometime next week perhaps we could set something up." 

  


Anya feels threatened by Buffy, and belittled by the fact that Buffy expected Giles to do the hiring. 

  


Anya: " I don't need Giles here to hire someone." 

  


Buffy: * fake smirk * " Anya, you can't just hire a new employee while Giles is out of town."

  


Anya: " Yes, I can." * looks to Alexis * " You're hired! When can you start? "

  


Buffy: " Next week. When Giles is here to approve." 

  


Alexis: " Look, I didn't mean to cause any problems. I just need a job ya know. And this looked like a good place to get one, but I can look somewhere else. No biggie. Thanks just the same though." 

  


Buffy begins to feel sorry for Alexis. She looks like she hadn't had a good meal in a while, neither a good night's sleep. It was obvious she had came from back east, her accent was very distinctive. 

  


Buffy: " Wait... I can call Giles tonight, and if he approves, you can start tomorrow." 

  


Anya: * once again feeling unimportant * " I can call Giles... After all I am the co-owner of the Magic Box." 

  


Buffy: " Fine, you can call Giles tonight then. There everything's settled." 

  


Xander: " Well, I guess I'd better be getting on to work. Buildings don't build their selves ya know." 

  


Tara and Willow make way to meet Alexis. 

  


Willow: " Hi, I'm Willow. And this is Tara." 

  


Tara: * smiles * " Hi." 

  


Willow: " So, you just moved here? Welcome to Sunnydale." 

  


Alexis: " Yea, and Thanks. It seems really nice here. Nothing like back home." 

  


Buffy: * mumbles * " Things aren't always what the seem."

  


Alexis: " I'm sorry, what ? "

  


Buffy: " Oh...uh... nothing..." * smiles to Alexis" 

  


Tara: " So, where is back home ? "

  


Alexis: " Ohio." 

  


Willow: " Ohio? Wow.. That's pretty far away." 

  


Anya: " Why are you here? "

  


Good old Anya. She always gets straight to the point. No loops, or curves. No matter how inconsiderate the question. 

  


Alexis: " Well, I was hoping to go to college out here. But in order to go to college I'm going to need money. So that's where the whole job idea came in."

  


Buffy: " Well, I think we can help you in that department." 

  


Tara: " It's hard to believe you're in college. You look so young." 

  


Alexis: " Oh. It's a matter of birthdays really. I graduated when I was 17. My birthday is in September." 

  


Willow: " So, you must have left like right after graduation day."

  


Alexis: " Yea, my class graduated about a week ago. I've been here for a couple days." 

  


Buffy: " Where have you been staying? "

  


Alexis: " Oh, I found a motel a little ways down the street. It's a nice place. Cheap, but comfortable. It'll hold me over a couple more days, until I find a place of my own." 

  


Anya: * again with the straight questions * " Are you alone? "

  


Alexis: " Yeah."

  


Anya: " Why? "

  


Alexis: * smirks * " Well, honestly, none of my friends wanted to join me. My family was against the whole idea from the start, but I came anyway. I've been planning on coming here for a couple years now. I didn't exactly plan on Sunnydale, it was a spur of the moment, convenient thing. However, I've always dreamed of California." 

  


Buffy realizes that Alexis is a very sweet kid, and she kind of reminds Buffy of herself when she was younger. Suddenly she feels the urge to offer Alexis a place in her house.

  


Buffy: " Well, that motel couldn't be that nice. Besides you'll run out of money before you earn any. You can stay at my house for a while if you like. We have an extra bedroom." 

  


Alexis is touched by this act of kindness, but isn't so sure she should accept the offer. 

  


Alexis: " I ... I... don't know. I mean, gee thanks, but I don't wanna impose on you and your family." 

  


Buffy: * laughs * " Family? Dawn wont mind." 

  


Alexis: " Dawn? "

  


Anya: " That's Buffy's sister." 

  


Alexis: " Oh. Well, that's very nice of you Buffy, but I'm fine at the motel really." 

  


Buffy: " Well then at least let us show you around town, and we can have lunch together. Unless you have other plans? "

  


Alexis: " Oh, no , no plans. My big goal of the day was to find a job. Didn't expect to get one so soon. So I'm free for the day." 

  


Willow: " Great. I'll get my coat." 

  


Buffy: " Tara you coming with? "

  


Tara: * looks away, then glances back to Buffy * " Actually, I think I'll go back to my apartment and study." 

  


Buffy: " Ya sure? We've defiantly got room for another." 

  


Tara: " It's alright. You guy's go on ahead. Have fun." 

  


Willow: " Ready." 

  


Buffy Willow and Alexis head out of the Magic shop. Tara collects her things and soon leaves as well. Anya is left with the whole store to herself. At first she feels left out, then a customer walks in. " Money! " she thinks. 

  


Anya: " Hi! And welcome to the Magic Box" 

  


-*-

When Willow and Buffy walk outside they see that Alexis has no vehicle of transportation. When asked why, Alexis replies that she had to sell it for extra cash. Willow and Buffy assure Alexis it's no trouble walking. They both would like to lose a little weight anyway. They walk to Sunnydale University Campus. Alexis gazes at the tall building. 

  


Alexis: * admiration fills her eyes * " This place looks perfect."

  


Willow : " Yeah... Lot of good times there. Too bad I had to drop out." 

  


Buffy: " Same here." 

  


Alexis: " You both went here? "

  


Buffy: * with pride * " For a short while, until I had to start taking full time care of Dawn." 

  


Alexis: " Oh... I'm sorry to hear..." 

  


Buffy: * cutting in * " It's okay." 

  


Buffy sees a soda machine and decides she is thirsty, she asks the others if they would like something to drink. Willow requests a water, but Alexis replies that she is fine. Willow senses that Alexis didn't understand Buffy's actions.

  


Willow: " It's not your fault Alexis. Buffy just doesn't like to talk about some things. So she avoids them when she can."

  


Alexis: " Call me Lex. That's what everyone in Ohio called me." 

  


Willow: " Alright. Deal." 

  


Lex: " So, why does she have to take full time care of her sister? "

  


Willow: * casts a downward stare as they walk along the sidewalk and over to a bench * " A few months ago, Buffy's mom passed away. Since then, Dawn has been like Buffy's own kid. Buffy takes care of her the best she can. She promised her mom she would. She tries, but most of the time her and Dawn end up hurting each other's feelings. That's typical for a teenager though as Xander would say." 

  


Lex: " Wow... I guess I would avoid talking about that too. That's got to be rough on them both. How old is Dawn? "

  


Willow: " She'll be 15 soon. Right now she's finishing up the last couple weeks of school. She's really excited about the summer. She says she's going to stay up late every night and watch corny tv shows, just cause she can." 

  


Lex: * laughs * " Well, at least she has a plan." 

  


Buffy returns with the drinks. Knowing nothing of the conversation that had took place while she was gone. The day continued on normally, until Buffy looked at her watch and saw that it was time for Dawn to be out of school.

  


Buffy: " Oh geeze. I almost forgot about Dawn. I have to pick her up after school." 

  


Willow: " Want us to come with? "

  


Buffy: " Sure, if you like." 

  


Lex: " Alright, I'd like to mean this Dawn you speak of. She sounds like an awesome person." 

  


Willow and Buffy laughed. You could tell that this was the beginning of a new friendship.

  


-*-

  


Buffy Willow and Lex pull up to the Sunnydale Jr. High. Dawn is sitting on a bench waiting for them. She has a sour look on her face. Clearly she is embarrassed to be picked up from school by her sister. She hurries to the car and gets in. 

  


Willow: " Hey Dawnie. How was school? "

  


Dawn: " Educational."

  


Buffy: " Dawn, this is Alexis. She's new in town. She'll be working at the Magic Box soon." 

  


Lex: * friendly * " Hey. Call me Lex. Nice to finally meet you Dawn. I've heard so much about you I feel like I've known you my whole life." 

  


Buffy and Willow smile, Dawn however doesn't find Lex amusing. 

  


Dawn: * sarcastically * " Lucky you."

  


For the most part the drive home was quite. Willow and Buffy asked simple questions and Lex answered. Dawn stayed silent staring out the window occasionally glancing over at Lex. When the car pulled up into the Summer's drive way Dawn stepped out of the car without saying a word, walked through the house, and straight upstairs to her bedroom. The girls heard her bedroom door shut. 

  


Buffy: * sarcastically * " Their so loveable at this age." 

  


Lex: " Looks like she just had a rough day. She'll probably feel better in a little while. All she needs is some time to herself, to reflect on whatever happened." 

  


Buffy: * impressed by the wisdom Lex held * " Do you have any brothers or sister's? "

  


Lex: " Sadly, yes." * laughs * " I have an older sister much older, about 10 years older. It's like having two mom's."

  


Willow: " Gosh, Buffy is only 6 and a half years older than Dawn." 

  


Buffy: " So you're the baby in the family? "

  


Lex: " Yep." 

  


Buffy: " Then you know what it's like." 

  


Lex: " For the most part. Sometimes though there are things that not even I understand." 

  


Buffy shows Lex the layout of the house. Lex comments on how beautiful the Summer's home is. Dawn begins to wonder about Buffy's new friend. She seemed nice Dawn thought. But a little too friendly. But apparently Buffy couldn't have known her very long. Curiosity filled Dawn, and she opened her bedroom door and walked down stairs to where the 3 girls were sitting. 

  


Buffy: * looking up at Dawn * " Hey, it's alive after all. " * grins *

  


At first Dawn feels the urge to run back upstairs after hearing her sister's snotty remark.

  


Lex: " I saw your poem on the table its very good. Do you enjoy writing? " 

  


Dawn feels some sort of understanding towards Lex she comes completely into the living room and sits down. 

  


Dawn: * cautiously * " Yea, sometimes."

  


Buffy: " Dawn's has a lot of diaries. Don't you Dawn? "

  


Dawn: * annoyed * " That's none of your business." 

  


Lex: * lightens the conversation * " I have diaries too. If I didn't have them I'd probably be in a mental institution right about now." 

  


Dawn: * amused * " Really? You keep a diary? "

  


Lex: " Oh yeah. Ever since I was about 15 I've kept one regularly."

  


Dawn: " I've been keeping mine since I was 7." 

  


Lex: " Wow... You've really stuck with it, huh? " 

  


Dawn: * beginning to forget her anger * " Yeah. I used to write short stories, and poems. Ya know the easy stuff. But I kinda grew out of that stage. Now I usually just right about everyday life." 

  


Lex: " Your everyday life is story. An autobiography to be exact." 

  


Dawn: * smiles * " Hey, you're right. I've never looked at it like that before." 

  


Willow motions Buffy into the kitchen. They leave the two girls sitting in the living room chatting. 

  


Willow: * astonished * " Can you believe that? That's the most Dawn's talked in days." 

  


Buffy: * same level of astonishment * " I know... and that snotty tone in her voice disappeared." 

  


Willow: " Looks like Lex can really get through to her." 

  


Buffy: " Seems like Lex can really get through to all of us." 

  


Willow: " You're right. There's something about her. Shes.... charming. She makes you want to talk to her. And do things for her. Like you've known her your whole life. You don't think she could be an angel or something." * jokingly * 

  


Buffy: * smiles * " If she can get Dawn to behave normal she must be an angel." 

  


-*-

  


The conversation continues, Dawn giving in on most everything to Lex. Lex, looks at the clock and realizes its almost 7:30 pm. 

  


Lex: " Oh. Look at the time. I guess I'd better be heading back to the motel." 

  


Dawn: " Aw.. Really? Can't you stay just a little longer? We could order a pizza or something." 

Lex: " That's sweet Dawn, but I think it would be best if I ..." 

  


Buffy: * interrupting * " Lex, this part of town isn't very friendly during the night. Maybe you should stay here. Dawn's got a good idea, we can order a pizza, and Willow can pick up a couple movies." 

  


Willow: " Hey, yeah. I know this great movie rental store right down the street, I could be gone and back in no time." 

  


Lex thinks this over, apparently Buffy and the crew won't take no for an answer. She must admit she liked her new friends, and the motel really wasn't as nice as she said it was. 

Lex: " Well.... Okay. But I'll need a few things." 

  


Buffy: " No problem, I'll go with you to the motel, Dawn and Willow you're on pizza and movie patrol." 

  


The girls split into groups of two and headed off to their destinations. When Lex and Buffy arrive at the motel Buffy looks the place over. She sighs. 

  


Buffy: " No offense Lex, but this place is a dump." 

  


Lex: * smiles * " None taken. I know it's not for the rich, but it was the most I could afford." 

  


Buffy: " Well, lets get you signed out of here. You can stay with us til you find a place of your own." 

  


After taking a couple minutes to think it over Lex agreed to staying with Buffy for a while, and they packed up her belongings and headed back to the Summer house. By this time Willow and Dawn were back with the pizza and movies, and Xander and Anya had also stopped by to join in on the fun. Buffy's car pulls into the drive way. 

  


Buffy: * unpacking boxes * " Here, I'll get that." 

  


Lex: " Oh it's okay this box is pretty heavy." 

  


Buffy lifts the box easily, and carries it to the porch. 

  


Lex: * impressed * " Wow, you're a strong little thing aren't you."

  


Buffy: * proud * " Yea, I work out... a lot." 

  


Lex: " Looks like you have a full house. Always this many people here? "

  


Buffy: " Oh them? " * grins * " That's just the regulars." 

  


Lex: " Have I met them all? "

  


Buffy: " Yep." 

  


Lex: * relieved * " Good." 

  


Buffy and Lex open the door to the house. Xander and Willow assist the girls with carrying in the boxes. Anya comments on Lex having so many things. Dawn gets a look of excitement on her face. After everything is brought in from the car, Xander Willow and Anya head to kitchen for pizza. Lex Dawn and Buffy are left standing in the living room. 

  


Dawn: " I can help you put your stuff away. We can eat our pizza upstairs." 

  


Lex: " Okay, sounds like a plan." 

  


Dawn and lex each grab a box and head upstairs. Buffy walks into the kitchen to join the rest of the gang.

  


Xander: " So, Buff, this Lex girl, she staying with ya a while? "

  


Buffy: * walking over and taking a slice of pizza * " Maybe. I told her she could stay until she found her own place. The motel she was staying in, if you could call a motel, wasn't a Hilton." 

  


Anya: " It's strange that you'll invite someone you barely know into your house to live." 

  


Xander: * cuts in * " I think what Anya means to say is it's very nice of you to help Lex out and give her a place to stay." 

  


Anya: " Xander that's not what I meant." 

  


Xander: " Hush, Anya." * smiles at Buffy *

  


Buffy: " No. She's right. It is strange. I cant help it though it just seems like I'm supposed to help her. I wish Giles was here he'd know if there was any magic involved in this." 

  


Willow: " You think it's magic? "

  


Buffy: * confused * " I don't know... No... Well, maybe. But she gets along so well with Dawn. And I have to admit I like her." 

  


Xander: " True, she's a very likable person." 

  


Anya: " She's not too far on the bright side though." 

  


Everyone casts an awkward glance at Anya. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. 

The scoobies continue their discussion about Lex. Upstairs Dawn and Lex are unpacking boxes and setting things up in the guest room. 

  


Dawn: " How long do you think you'll stay? "

  


Lex: " Well, not too long. I don't want to be a burden to your sister. It's so nice that she's letting me stay here. I guess the big guy upstairs decided to help me out." 

  


Dawn: " Are you a religious person? "

  


Lex: " Kind of. I believe in God. My parents were big time church goers. They went almost every Sunday. When I was younger they would make me go with them. When I got older I started spending my Sunday's at home laying in bed. But the bible still has an effect on me." 

  


Dawn: " So do you believe in demons and stuff like that." 

  


Lex: " Yea, I mean, I believe they are out there, maybe not in physical shape or form, but they are there." 

  


Dawn: " What about vampires? "

  


Lex: * amused at this question * " Vampires? "

  


Dawn: " Yeah, you know blood sucky thingys."

  


Lex: " Well... I guess there are people who like to drink blood, I don't know if they would sizzle or not if exposed to the sun though." * laughs at her little joke *

  


Dawn: * serious tone of voice * " They do." 

  


Lex gets an awkward look on her face, but she doesn't reply to Dawn's remark. They grab another box and continuing unpacking. 

  


-*-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Greatest Gift chapter 2

- ch. 2 -

  


The night went smoothly, Lex unpacked most of her things, and watched a couple movies with the gang. The next morning, Buffy awoke to a cooked breakfast. 

  


Buffy: " Wow..." * gasps as she sees plates of food laying on the table."

  


Lex: " Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you was I making too much noise? "

  


Buffy: " Oh... No.. What's all this ? "

  


Lex: " Well, I figured it's the least I can do for you being so nice to me. Giving me a place to stay. I hope you like pancakes and waffles. Oh... and there is some orange juice in the fridge, I had to run down to the corner market it pick it up, you were out of almost everything." 

  


Buffy: * impressed * " Gosh. Lex, you don't have to do all this. I mean, it's no problem letting you stay here." 

  


Lex: * changes subject * " What about Dawn? "

  


Buffy: " Huh? "

  


Lex: " Does she like pancakes and waffles too? "

  


Buffy: " Oh... ah..yea.. Yea she does."

  


Lex continues to set food on the table. Buffy watches with amusement. She offers to help Lex, but Lex replies that she is almost finished with everything but wouldn't mind having a helping hand with the dishes after they eat. Buffy starts complaining about how Dawn is late for school almost every day, and how she had to start driving her just to make sure she goes. Lex, tries to think of comforting things to say, but all she can think of is, " She'll grow out of it." 

  


Buffy: * looking at clock * " Damn it , its 6:30 and she still isn't awake. I guess I'll have to go wake her." 

  


Lex: * looking over her shoulder * " You'll catch more flies with honey, than vinegar." 

  


Buffy: * turning around * " What? "

  


Lex: " When you wake her, do it softly. Don't yell, or say something hateful."

  


Buffy: * embarrassed * " I wasn't going to yell, or say something hateful." 

  


Lex: * smiles * " You wasn't? "

  


Buffy: " Not much." 

  


Lex: * laughs * " My mom used wake me up every morning, by jerking the covers off me and threatening to pour water over my head. I hated weekday mornings for a long time. Then when I got a bit older, she would come in quietly of the mornings and gently nudge me and tell me breakfast was ready, and to come eat before I got ready for school. The latter be the much better of the two." 

  


Buffy: * touched by the story * " Aww. That's so sweet. Sounds like you and you're mom are close." 

  


Lex: * softly * " We were. She passed away when I was 15. Then the only thing that woke me up in the mornings was my alarm clock." 

  


Buffy: * eyes tearing up * " Is that why you started keeping your diary? "

  


Lex: " It had a lot to do with it." 

  


Buffy feels like running over and giving Lex a huge hug. She had no idea how much in common her and Lex had. It was like Lex was another sister. Buffy wondered if the monks could have been up to more funny business. No, there was no way. Lex was just an ordinary kid. Thinking about the story Buffy had just heard, she walked on upstairs to Dawn's room. Dawn was laying across her bed, lifeless. Buffy smiled at this sight, Dawn was defiantly a heavy sleeper. 

  


Buffy: * walks over and gently sits on Dawn's bed * " Hey Dawnie, time to get up." 

  


Dawn didn't respond. Buffy gently shook Dawn's shoulder. Dawn's eyes opened.

  


Buffy: * softly * " Guess what. Lex has made breakfast this morning." 

  


Dawn: * heavy with sleep * " I can fix my own cereal." 

  


Buffy: * laughs * " Nope. It's not cereal. She fixed pancakes and waffles and orange juice." 

  


Dawn: * rising out of bed * " She really fixed that? "

  


Buffy: " Yep. I'm tempted to eat it all too." * smirks * " So you better come on down stairs. You'll still have plenty of time to get ready for school." 

  


Amazingly Dawn stumbles out of bed willingly and ties her bathrobe around her. Buffy follows her as she walks down the stairs and into the kitchen. Dawn's reaction to the breakfast was closely related to Buffy's. Lex greeted her, and handed her a plate. The three girls ate their meal and then as promised Buffy helped with the dishes while dawn got ready for school. Within a few minutes, Dawn was ready for school the kitchen had been cleaned up and each of the girls were on their ways. 

  


-*-

  


After dropping Dawn off at school Buffy and Lex return to the Magic Box. Lex was a little nervous. 

  
  
  


* standing outside the magic box * 

  


Buffy: * confident * " Aye, don't worry. I'm sure Giles agreed to you working here." 

  


Lex: " Thanks Buffy." * smiles* 

  


Buffy: " No problem." 

  


The girls walk in. Tara got to the Magic Box early that morning, and was sitting at a table reviewing a magic book. Buffy noticed her and remembered that she hadn't seen Tara since yesterday morning. 

  


Buffy: " Hey Tara. Whatcha reading? " 

  


Tara: * softly * " Just another magic book." 

  


Buffy: * feeling a bit of uncomfortableness * " Oh..." 

  


Anya comes through a door that leaded to a back room of the Magic Box, she spots Lex and Buffy. 

  


Anya: * looks towards Lex * " You're early." 

  


Lex: * confused * " I am ? "

  


Anya: " Well yea, you're not supposed to start work until 9:00." 

  


Lex: * excited * " Does that mean I got the job ? "

  


Anya: " Yep. But if you're expecting to get paid over time for getting here early...." 

  


Lex: * jumps in * " Ohhh no, no!" * grins * 

  


Buffy smiles, she had a feeling everything would work out okay. Anya took Lex into the storage room and began to explain all the little details of working at the Magic Box. Tara was still silently reading over at the table. Buffy decides to give it another try. She walks over and sets down beside Tara.

  


Buffy: * cheerfully * " So, is a good magic book? "

  


Tara: * nonchalantly * " Just normal." 

  


Buffy: * concerned * " Tara is something bothering you? "

  


Tara: * stricken a bit of balance by Buffy's question * " Ah... no."

  


Buffy: * not believing Tara's reply * " You can tell me ya know. If you're needing to talk but don't want Willow or anyone to find out. I'm here." 

  


Tara: * looks at Buffy's concerned facial expression * " Buffy, I don't want to hurt Willow." 

  


Buffy: " Of course you don't." * smiles * " You love Willow." 

  


Tara: * in a sobbing tone * " Yes, I do. But.... but...." 

  


Buffy: " But what? "

  


Tara: * gulps, and takes a deep breath * " There's another college, in L.A. Their offering to pay for all my classes. It'll give me a great chance to pursue a career. Maybe go into Law or Medicine. It could change my whole life for me. But.... but, I don't want to leave Willow, and I don't think she would move to L.A." 

  


Buffy's face was full of astonishment. Was this why Tara had been so quite these last few weeks? Buffy tried her best to think of something to say, but came up with nothing. Tara was clearly begging for help, but this was out of Buffy's hands.

  


Buffy: * calmly * " You're going to have to talk to her." 

  


Tara: * sighs * " I know. I've been putting it off trying to wait til the right moment." 

  


As fate would have it, Willow walked through the Magic Box door a few seconds later. She had a fresh smile on her face. 

  


Buffy: " Hey Will." 

  


Willow: " Hey." * looks to Tara * " How come you got up so early this morning? I woke up and you was gone." 

  


Tara: " I just woke up early, decided to get a fresh start on the day, that's all." 

  


Willow: " Oh, well you could have waken me up too, I wouldn't have cared." 

  


Tara: " Willow, can we talk? "

  


That's Buffy's cue to leave. She stands up from her chair and walks off towards the back room to help Lex and Anya. As she walks past Tara, she places a hand on her shoulder. To Tara she was saying " Good, Luck." . 

Willow calmly sits down, but has a worried look on her face. 

  


Willow: " Tara, what is it? "

  


Tara: " Willow you know how much I care about you." 

  


Willow: * confused * " Well... yeah." 

  


Tara: " And you know I would never want to hurt you? "

  


Willow: * uneasily * " Tara what's this about? "

  


Tara: * deep breath * " Willow, I'm the only one left out of the gang that is still in college." 

  


Willow: " What's that got to do with anything ? "

  


Tara: " It's got to do with another college in L.A. They've given me a very generous offer. And it's a much bigger college than Sunnydale, I could get a very high education there." 

  


Willow: * shocked * " You're going to leave me? "

  


Tara: * sadly * " Willow, you can come with me." 

  


Willow: " No, I mean... I can't just leave Sunnydale. I can't leave Buffy and Xander and Giles, and... and Dawn." 

  


Tara: * looks down * " I don't want to leave you Willow." 

  


Willow: " Then don't" * firmly* 

  


Tara: " I have to think about my future." 

  


Willow: * tears welding in her eyes * " What about our future? " 

  


Tara: " I ... I could come and visit on weekends, and breaks. We could talk on the phone of the nights, and... * 

  


Willow: * stands up from chair violently * " Then Go! " * Willow rushes to the door * 

  


Tara: * stands * " Willow wait!"

  


Willow: " No!.. Go to L.A.. Take your big college classes! See if I care! "

  
  
  


Tara: * pleading * " Willow please!" 

  


Willow runs out of the Magic Box and slams the door, Buffy Anya and Lex come running out from the storage room. 

  


Buffy: " Tara what happened? "

  


Tara: * tears rolling down her cheeks * " I told her."

  


-*- 

  
  
  
  
  


A few more days passed by, but things didn't work out with Tara and Willow. Willow was furious that Tara wanted to leave her, but she tried to understand that Tara wanted a better education. Lex made it through her first few days of working at the Magic Box. Anya was very delighted to have her around. Lex would do all the little things that annoyed Anya, like arranging the spell books in alphabetical order, or taking all the books down and dusting the shelves then putting the books back. While Lex did all these boring little chores, it gave Anya more time to work with what she loved most. The money. Dawn was getting off to school every morning at the correct time. It was amazing how much she had improved. Lex defiantly left an impression her. But Lex had left an impression on almost all the scoobies. And today, she would finally get to meet Giles. He was coming back from his vacation. Lex was nervous at first but Buffy promised her there would be nothing to worry about. 

  


-*-

  


It was Saturday, everyone had gathered at Buffy's to greet Giles, he was due at the house any moment. Dawn even made a welcome back sign for him and had it hanging from the living room doorway. It seemed like it was hours but it was merely a few minutes when the gang heard the door to the Summer's house open. 

  


Buffy: * excited * " Giles!" 

  


Buffy ran to Giles and greeted him with a hug. 

  


Buffy: " It's so great to have you back." 

  


All the scoobies took turns greeting Giles, all but Willow. She sat over at the table in silence. She was devastated that Tara had left her. She had packed her bags the night before and early that morning caught the first plan to L.A. She didn't even say good bye.

  


Giles: * cheerfully * " I trust everything was fine while I was gone?" 

  


Xander: * grinning * " Yep, things ran as smooth as fresh pavement on a new road." 

  


No one quite understood what that meant, but they trusted that Xander meant well by it. Giles directed his attention to Lex. 

  


Giles: * extends hand * " And you must be Alexis." 

  


Lex: * smiles * " Guilty." 

  


Giles: " It's a pleasure to meet you." 

  


Lex: " You too Mr. Giles, I've heard a lot about you. You sound like a very intelligent man."

  


Giles: * blushes * " Yes, well..." * whispers to Buffy * " I like her already." 

  


As everyone got their howdies over and done they cleared out of the kitchen and into the living room, leaving Willow behind for some alone time. 

  


Giles: * worried * " What seems to be the trouble with Willow? "

  


Buffy: " It's a long story. But she's upset because Tara left for L.A. this morning. She's going to a new college out there. They kind of had a fight about it and Willow isn't taking it very well." 

  


Giles: " Yes, well, it is in Tara's best interest to increase her education." 

  


Buffy: " I think so too, but I just wish Will would cheer up a little bit. She's not spoke a word all day." 

  


Giles: " She'll get over it. It'll take time. However you and I have a lot of catching up to do. We need to train, and discuss a few things, especially Alexis." 

  


Buffy: * comforted * " Alright, we could tonight if you want. Lex and Xander can stay here with Dawn until I get back." 

  


Giles: " Good. We'll have a lot to go over." 

  


Xander and Lex agreed to stay at home with Dawn, and Willow wandered back to her apartment. Anya insisted on staying with Lex and Xander. The thought of leaving Xander with Lex was a bit too much for Anya. Even though Xander insisted he would never see anything in Lex, she was just a kid, only a little older than Dawn. Buffy and Giles took off the Magic Box. 

  


-*-

  


Giles: " How much do you know about her? "

  


Buffy: " Not much. She came from Ohio. She just graduated from High school. She's 17. She came by herself, no family, no friends. She's very friendly." 

  


Giles: " I can tell. She seems like a very sweet child." 

  


Buffy: * placing arms on hips * " But, it was the strangest thing, Giles, when she came in here I could think of nothing but helping her. I offered her a room in my house, and I'd only known her for 5 minutes." 

  


Giles: " Clearly, she means no harm" 

  


Buffy: " None at all. She does her own laundry, she gets up in time every morning, she's polite, she helps out with anything she can. And Dawn.... She's totally had an effect on Dawn. She helps her with her school work, she gives her advice on things. Dawn hasn't been late for school one day this week. And Her attitude has had a major improvement. It's like she's the sister Dawn never had." 

  


Giles: * gently * " Buffy, she could never replace you." 

  


Buffy: * sighs * " She's not trying to Giles. That's just how she is. But I feel close to her too just like Dawn does. I trust her, I tell her things that usually I just keep to myself." 

  


Giles: * concerned * " And she's only been here a few days?" 

  


Buffy: " Today made a week." 

  


Buffy paced around the Magic Box. Giles sat at the table thinking. 

  


Giles: * looking up at Buffy * " How long do you plan on her staying at your home? "

  


Buffy: * shrugs shoulders * " I don't know. I don't want her to leave at all. Do you think we're all under some spell or something? I thought maybe the monks might have pulled another abracadabra."

  


Giles: * quietly laughs * " No... no. There's no sign of magic." 

  


Buffy: " I did have my doubts." 

  


Giles: " Perhaps... Perhaps, you've been given a helper." 

  


Buffy: * look of confusion * " A what? "

  


Giles: " A helper. Slayer's in the past have been know to receive them." 

  


Buffy: * interested * " What do they do? "

  


Giles: " A great deal actually. When things become rough on a slayer, the Watcher's Society gets together and decide if a helper is needed. If they decide one is needed, then a helper is sent to the slayer's home. The helper will make things run more smoothly for the slayer.

They take away stress, and give the slayer piece of mind." 

  


Buffy: * convinced * " That's it then, Lex is my "helper"." 

  


Giles: " It is possible." 

  


Buffy: " But how come you wasn't informed about it? "

  


Giles: " They would never tell me something like that. It's not only a surprise for the slayer but for the watcher as well. They figure, the watcher will figure out in due time what has happened. They never bother with silly informs." 

  


Buffy: " Hmm.. How come she didn't tell me? "

  


Giles: " Well, she doesn't know." 

  


Buffy: " How could she not know? "

  


Giles: * stands and opens a book from the shelf * " She has no idea why she is staying at your house, or why she feels so comfortable you. All she knows is she feels like she has to help." 

  


Buffy: " Just like I feel about her." 

  


Giles: " Exactly." 

  


Buffy: * smiles * " Hey, this is pretty cool... It's about time this slayer got something in return for all my years of...." 

  


Giles: * cuts in * " Don't take her for granted. She isn't a slave to you. And the Watcher's Society can take her away, just as fast as they gave her to you." 

  


Buffy: * calming down * " Oh..." 

  


Giles: " Besides, we can't say for sure she is your helper. We could be wrong." 

  


Buffy: " So, how do we find out? "

  


Giles: * points to page in book * " There's a test we can give her." 

  


Buffy: * reads article * " Says here there's an identification spell."

  


Giles: * fumbles through some herbs behind the counter * " Slip one of these into her drink, if she is the helper, she will grow weary and become very tired. Simply put her to bed and she will wake up not remembering a thing." 

  


Buffy: * concerned * " And if she's not the helper? "

  


Giles: " Well, she'll become ill. Her body will reject the herbs and she'll most likely vomit." 

  


Buffy: " Isn't there another way? I mean if she isn't the helper I don't want to make her sick." 

  


Giles: * sorrowfully * " I'm afraid not. It's the only one given. However, she'll only be nauseated for a few hours, she would most likely sleep it off." 

  


Buffy was feeling uncertain about the test, but she needed to find out the truth. That night when she returned from the Magic Box she slipped an herb into Lex's soda. Within minutes Lex was in the bathroom vomiting. Buffy felt horrible, now she had made Lex sick, but even worse, she didn't have an answer for why Lex was so important to her. 

  


-*- 

  


Giles: * aggravated * " Well that was a waste." 

  


Buffy: " I don't understand Giles. What is she? "

  


Giles: " Apparently just a girl. I see no danger in her staying with you. She seems perfectly normal." 

  


Buffy: " What am I going to do? I've kept everything a secret from her so far, but she's bound to find out everything if she continues to stay at my house. Luckily Spike went to that vampire rally thing in Sacramento. If he was around it all would have been spilled days ago."

  


Giles: " But he'll be home tomorrow." 

  


Buffy: " I guess I've got to tell her." 

  


Dawn comes walking into the training room where Giles and Buffy are talking. 

  


Dawn: * cheerfully * " Buffy, after Lex gets off work, do you care if she takes me to the mall? She said she wouldn't mind taking me shopping for some new summer clothes." 

  


Buffy: * feeling left out * " Sure.. Just don't spend too much money okay." 

  


Dawn: " I won't be spending any money. Lex said she would pay for everything." 

  


Buffy: * firmly * " Dawn... Why would you ask her to do that? "

  


Dawn: * defensive * " I didn't she offered." 

  


Buffy: " Fine, but what I said still stands, don't spend a lot of money." 

  


Dawn: * smiles * " Okay." * runs off to find Lex." 

  


Buffy turns to Giles who is just as dumbfounded as she is. 

  


Buffy: " Are you sure she's not my helper? " 

  


Giles: * smiles * " Positive. The herbs wouldn't have lied." 

  


Buffy: " So she's just an ordinary girl. After all that she's no more than anyone else." 

  


Giles: " I suppose so." 

  


-*-

  


Willow was still taking Tara's departure hard. She hadn't seen her friends in a couple days now. They had called but she wouldn't answer the phone, they left messages on her answering machine, but Willow never bothered to call them back. Tara had left a letter laying on the table, Willow read it over and over until she had it memorized. She asked her self again and again how this could have happened? She never came up with an answer. 

  


-*-

  


When Dawn and Lex came back from the mall, Dawn was anxious to show Buffy the new clothes Lex had bought for her. She tried them on and modeled them for Buffy. Buffy couldn't help but laugh at her sister. Lex sat on the couch smiling as Dawn paraded around the living room in her new outfits. 

  


Buffy: " Alright Dawn, now that the modeling show's over you need to get in the bed." 

  


Dawn: " Aww, Buffy ... Come on... Tomorrow's my last day of school. What will it hurt to stay up a little later? "

  


Buffy: * sisterly * " You can stay up later tomorrow night." 

  


Dawn: " Do you know I'm the only one at school who still has a bed time? "

  


Buffy: * firmly, yet subtle * " Bed. Now." 

  


Dawn: * rolls eyes * " Shew, fine." 

  


Lex: " G'night Dawn." 

  


Dawn: " Good night." 

  


Buffy waited til she heard Dawn's bedroom door shut. 

  


Buffy: " Thanks for taking Dawn out tonight. That was unbelievably nice of you." 

  


Lex: * smiles * " It wasn't a problem. I had just as much fun as she did."

  


Buffy: " She's really changed since you've been here." 

  


Lex: " She's a great kid." 

  


Buffy: " So are you. Well, I guess your not exactly a kid. You're a soon to be college student." 

  


Lex: * laughing * " It's okay, I still feel like a kid." 

  


Buffy: " Lex, it's been great having you here. You make everyone so easy going, and you work wonders with Dawn...." 

  


Lex: * interrupt * " I know... It's been great but it's time for me to find my own place right? "

  


Buffy: " No!... Well, not unless you want to, but I'd rather you stay." 

  


Lex: * relieved * " For how long? "

  


Buffy: " Lets put it this way, don't even look for a place of your own." 

  


Lex: * smiling * " Buffy, thank you!"

  


Lex jumped up and hugged Buffy. Buffy smiled. From no own Buffy didn't care what Lex was she made her happy, but most importantly she made Dawn happy.

  
  
  
  


note:

- More chapters will be added to this fic. This is just the first little bit. I didn't want to give too much to read all at once. So check back soon for the other chapters. Please give me a review and tell how well you like it or how much you hate it so far. :) This is my first attempt at a btvs fic, so I hope it's made your time worthwhile. P.S. I promise you the story gets much more exciting from here own out, I just had to get the foundation set for what is to come in the future. -


End file.
